


(Still Not) Getting Over Derek

by The Feels Whale (miscellea)



Series: Getting Over Derek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rule 63 is the best rule!, chat log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is nowhere to be found and he isn’t answering his phone. The betas just roll their eyes when Stiles asks about their fearless leader, but there must be something about the IGA because he pulls his car into the spot next to her Jeep while she’s loading groceries into the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Still Not) Getting Over Derek

 

[Guild][LordNerevar]: Whut happnd on Sat?

[Guild][StilesIsQueen]: Uh … hi, J. I had an emergency. Had to run. Sorry I bailed.

[Guild][LordNerevar]:  NP, it happens. Wnt 2 go out again?

[Guild][StilesisQueen]: Thnx, but we prolly shldnt.

[Guild][LordNerevar]: U dnt have a good time?

[Guild][StilesisQueen]: Not really. Sorry :(

[Guild][LordNerevar]: Oh… ok. We stll cool?

[Guild][StilesisQueen]: Yeah, we’re cool.

[Guild][LordNerevar]: OK. FYI: ur ex is kind of nuts.

[Guild][StilesisQueen]: My whut now?

[Guild][LordNerevar]: Ur ex. Big guy, wears leather, likes 2 show up in dark alleys, growls a lot?

[Guild][StilesisQueen]: *facepalms* Not my ex. I’ll talk to him though. Sorry.

[Guild][LordNerevar]: lol. Do I need 2B worried?

[Guild][StilesisQueen]: No, I’ll take care of it.

[Guild][LordNerevar]: Be careful, ok?

[Guild][StilesisQueen]: No promises.

 

* * *

 

Derek is nowhere to be found and he isn’t answering his phone. The betas just roll their eyes when Stiles asks about their fearless leader, but there must be something about the IGA because he pulls his car into the spot next to her Jeep while she’s loading groceries into the back.

 “I hear you had a busy evening Saturday night.” She says casually as he gets out of the driver’s seat and… takes her groceries away? “Is there a particular reason you’re doing that?” She asks, watching Derek load the last of her bulging canvas eco-bags into the back of her Jeep two at a time without even breaking a sweat.

“Drive home.” He tells her when he’s done and gets into his car.

“I love these little chats we have.” Stiles informs his rolled up window. “You’re such a great listener.”

He whips out of the parking lot fast enough that she can hear the undercarriage of his car scrape against pavement when he turns onto the street.

To her everlasting surprise, he’s waiting for her when she pulls into her drive. Her dad is nowhere in evidence, which is probably for the best when he starts unloading the bags from the back of her car. He’s apparently determined to do it in one go because two trips is for losers. Or maybe he’s worried about being seen holding Stiles’ Scary-go-Round tote bag in public.

Stiles considers twitting him for it, but decides against it in favor of not having to carry stuff inside. “I’ll get the doors.” She says instead and lets him into the house.

He ends up having to make two trips because she bought a flat pack of bottled water and grunts when she says ‘thank you’ (because she’s a jerk and she knows she’s a jerk, but she isn’t the person in this kitchen who was raised by wolves.)

“Do you want to stay for lunch?” The question slips out of her without her actual permission and she almost bites her tongue because Derek is _Derek_ she can’t reward him for good behavior with food the same way she can with Scott or her dad.

“I can’t.” He says and sounds like he actually regrets it, the not-being-able-to thing. “Maybe another time.”

“That’s okay. Chez Stilinski offers rainchecks.” She says breezily because there’s no way he’s going to take her up on it. People don’t as a general rule although they really ought. Not to brag or anything, but Stiles’ cooking is off the hook. Scott has been a loyal adherent since the age of ten when she learned how to make cupcakes in the microwave and it’s only gotten better since then. “…but I’m going to reconsider if I ever catch you threatening my dates ever again.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but doesn’t try to deny his behavior. Interesting. Stiles wonders when she got put into the little sister box in Derek’s brain. She didn’t think he even had mental boxes for things that aren’t horrible personal trauma, brooding, and obnoxious werepups.

“I’m a big girl. I can go out with boys if I want.” She says because it needs saying.

“Not that one.” Derek mutters and grabs his keys. He reaches out and tugs on the end of her ponytail as he leaves. “You’ve got time. Don’t rush into things.”

Stiles makes a face. She’s _definitely_ in the little sister box.

There are worse places to be. She was in the ‘hazardous nuisance’ box before. Maybe this box involves less physical intimidation.


End file.
